RWBY Prank War
by MrAnonymous321
Summary: What happens when one of Yang's pranks sets off a domino effect that leads to a full-scale prank war between the members of Team RWBY? Hilarity, alliances, backstabbing, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Schnee opened a briefcase containing her precious dust collection and stared in admiration. It was a truly beautiful substance. Little vials of colour were stacked up in perfect rows, waiting to be used. Carefully, she picked up a vial of light blue dust labeled _ice_ and inserted it into one of the many slots on her elegant rapier. _Perfect_ Weiss thought to herself. Now, she was ready for her presentation.

* * *

"The Schnee Dust Company is the biggest producer of dust in the entire world" Weiss said proudly to her audience. Professor Goodwitch sat on the side of the classroom, evaluating Weiss' performance. "Today, I'm here to show you some examples of how dust can be used in combat, and why the Schnee Dust Company's dust is the highest quality". With that, Weiss picked up Myrtenaster and aimed it at her target; a cardboard cutout of an ursa. With one dramatic flick of her wrist, she pointed her weapon at the cutout and…

Nothing happened.

Slightly flustered, Weiss tried again.

Nothing happened.

Weiss felt her face growing red as she stood frozen in her fighting stance. "Ummm… I'm sorry, i-it must be something wrong with m-my weapon" Weiss muttered. She looked around the classroom, at all the slightly amused eyes watching her humiliate herself. Then she saw Professor Goodwitch, shaking her head and writing something down. Weiss felt like crying. _Don't you cry Weiss _she thought to herself _You're a Schnee and Schnees are strong_. She looked at her team; Ruby looking sorry for her, Blake smiling encouragingly, and Yang… laughing? The blonde was trying to hide it, but she was undoubtedly giggling. _Xiao Long…_ Weiss thought angrily _what did you do?_

* * *

Team RWBY sat in the middle of their dorm room where Weiss had gathered them. Her eyes were still a little bit red from crying after her terrible presentation, but they still burned with anger.

"What's gotten you so worked up Weiss?" Yang asked innocently. Weiss whirled around and pointed at her.

"You…" she said quietly, "I don't know what you did… but you sabotaged my presentation…"

"Woah woah woah, calm down Weiss" Yang said, throwing her hands up defensively, "I didn't mess with your little presentation… on purpose"

"ON PURPOSE!?" Weiss screamed, failing to control her anger "WHAT THE DUST IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YANG!?"

"Welllll…." Yang began, "you know your little dust collection?"

"YOU TOUCHED MY DUST COLLECTION!?"

"I thought it would be pretty funny if I switched out your dust for som-"

"YOU WENT INTO MY BRIEFCASE AND TOUCHED MY DUST!?" Weiss' nostrils flared, "XIAO LONG I WILL END YOU!"

"Wait…" Ruby said before Weiss could continue her verbal assault, "if that's not real dust in Myrtenaster, what it is?" Yang grinned proudly and walked over to Weiss' weapon.

"Gatorade powder," she said pointing to a vial containing light blue dust, "chili powder, protein powder, curry powd-"

"What's the white one?" Blake asked curiously.

"Oh… nothing, just don't touch it and DON'T sniff it" Yang warned.

As Yang kept talking, Weiss' face grew redder and redder as she struggled to control her pure rage. "You… you went into my stuff, messed with my dust, sabotaged my presentation…"

Yang, noticing the heiress' anger, backed away from her and smiled apologetically. "Calm down Weiss, it was just a prank-"

"JUST A PRANK!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO MY A+ AVERAGE!?". Weiss yelled so loudly that Ruby winced, not knowing which of her teammates to feel sorry for.

"Oh cheer up princess, learn how to have some fun" Yang said with a slightly annoyed tone.

_Have fun? HAVE FUN? WHY YOU LITTLE… actually… _"You think you're the only one who knows how to prank people Xiao Long?" Weiss asked threateningly, "I think it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine".

Yang looked blankly at her for a second, then she laughed so hard she fell over. "YOU? PRANK ME?" she managed through her laughter, "YOU'RE GOING TO PRANK ME? I'M SOOOO SCARED!".

Weiss yelled exasperatedly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ruby looked nervously at Yang, then at the door, then back at Yang, then back at the door. Slowly, it dawned on her that the Team RWBY dorm room was about to become a warzone. She glanced at Blake, who just shrugged and looked down at her book. Ruby sighed, and went to go lie down on her bed.

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

Weiss had thought about her revenge all night, going over different trick she could play on the blonde brawler. Eventually, she came to the realization that if she wanted to succeed, she would need some inside help. Ruby was too attached to her sister, but Blake wouldn't mind. She had found the faunus sitting in the courtyard reading a book (as usual). Unfortunately for her, Blake was a lot harder to persuade than she had anticipated.

"You have to help me" Weiss pleaded, "she's expecting me to do something, she won't be expecting you".

Blake shook her head, not even bothering to look up from her book. "I don't want to be involved in this, and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't pick the losing side".

Weiss was getting desperate. She fell down to her knees and started scratching Blake's belly. "Please Blake! I can't do this without you!".

Blake looked up at her teammate. "Weiss, are you seriously going to try and prank Yang?".

"Yes!" the heiress hissed, "She's being so immature, that last prank went too far! It's going to ruin my average and it's all her fault! And it's not the first time she's done this either, I remember whe-" Blake's attention turned from Weiss' rant to a small shaking light on the floor.

_The red dot_ Blake thought to herself _we meet again_. Without a second to spare, she dove for it, dropping her book and leaving Weiss behind. Just as she was about to get it, the dot took off down the stone path.

Blake pursued, leaping over bushes and dodging past students. The red dot did not relent, and continued to speed around the courtyard. _Why am I getting dizzy?_ Blake thought to herself as she made another attempt to dive for the dot. Her vision was blurry, but she swore she was passing Weiss… over and over again. Finally, Blake stopped, staggered, and fell over. _You win this round_ she thought to herself as she landed on the soft grass. Her world was spinning, but she could hear someone laughing in the background… it sounded strangely familiar. _No…_ Blake sat up and looked for the source. She was barely surprised when she discovered the happy guffawing came from her good friend Yang Xiao Long.

"You're so adorable, Blakey!" Yang said cheerfully. However, Blake didn't share the same amount of happiness as her partner. Embarrassed, she stood up and looked at her partner's lilac eyes.

"That wasn't funny" Blake said, "was I-"

"Running in circles? Yeah". Blake fumed quietly, strategizing her next decision.

"That wasn't nice, Yang" Blake said with quiet anger. Yang just looked at her and laughed.

"You're so cute when you're angry, it's like a little kitten snarling". Blake lunged for her partner, but she was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

Blake, remembering Weiss was still there, turned to face the white-clad girl. "You want to get revenge?" Weiss asked.

"I'm in" Blake responded, in an angry tone that she rarely used "it's on… it is SO on".

* * *

"So at first she was just staring at it, and then she dove for it," Yang said while stuffing a slice of pizza into her mouth, "And then she just ran in circles until she fell over. It was HILARIOUS". Ruby laughed at her sister's story, slightly concerned about the wrath she was bringing upon herself.

"You know they're gonna prank you back, right?" Ruby asked. Yang just chuckled confidently.

"Please, you think the Prank Queen is afraid of an angry princess and a vengeful kitty?" Yang laughed as she bit into another slice.

"Oh? You think you're the Prank Queen, sis?" Ruby asked with a malicious grin. Yang was too busy eating her pizza to notice.

"Yeah, who else would be better than me at pranks?" Yang replied.

"What about me?"

"You? Don't make me laugh" Yang put her slice down and looked at her sister, "Look little sis, you're the apprentice and I'm the master. Learn from me, but respect my authority".

"I don't know Yang, I think I might be a better prankster than you…"

"Oh really?" Yang challenged, "What makes you sa-". Then she tasted it.

At first, it was a delightful taste of spice that complimented the cheese on her pizza, but then that taste quickly morphed into the feeling of a wildfire burning in her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was physically possible for her mouth to catch on fire, but it sure felt like that's exactly what had happened.

"HOT HOT HOT" she screamed, snatching her soda off the table and pouring it down her throat. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the end of her sister's prank. As soon as the drink reached her tastebuds, she knew something was wrong. It was bubbly, but it didn't taste like soda. Instead of putting out the burning sensation in her mouth like water to fire, it was like pouring gasoline onto a flame.

Ruby had never seen anybody do a spit take, but watching Yang spit out her chili-powder laced soda was just as satisfying and funny. Ruby didn't remember falling from her chair out of laughter, but she did remember the proud/angry look her sister gave her when she sat back up.

"Not bad sis… not bad at all" Yang said with a grin. "I hoped I wouldn't have to prank you, but now you've forced my hand". With that, the brawler spun on her heel and strolled out of the cafeteria, undoubtedly off to go plan more pranks.

Ruby smiled to herself. _Go ahead and try sis_, she thought gleefully, _When this prank war's over, you'll see who the real Prank Queen is_.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is perfect_ Weiss thought happily. Blake lay belly-down next to her, waiting patiently. The two of them were positioned under Blake's bed, waiting for their target to walk through the door. Weiss couldn't understand how Blake remained so level-headed. Weiss was shaking from excitement and nervousness.

"Why aren't you excited?" Weiss whispered to Blake, "You look so… calm". Blake just shrugged, her eyes still fixed on the door.

"It's nothing that great, just a bucket of water that'll dump on her head when she comes in," Blake responded, "I've done it a million times before". A sudden realization dawned on Blake. She turned her amber eyes to Weiss. "Wait a minute… you've never pulled a prank before, have you?".

Weiss pretended to be shocked by the accusation. "What!? No! I've pulled lots of pranks before".

Blake raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, "then why are you so nervous? You're like a baby learning how to walk".

Even in the shadows that came from being under the bed, Blake could feel Weiss' discomfort. "Well… i-it's just so immature," Weiss stated, "Only a child w-would try to do something so-"

"Weiss, did you ever do anything fun as a child?" Blake asked calmly. Weiss blushed, her discomfort growing by the second.

"W-well, Daddy once took me on a cruise… that was fun". Blake didn't know whether to laugh at or feel sorry for the heiress lying down next to her. So she just smiled and focussed back on the door.

"This is going to be so great!" Weiss said enthusiastically, regaining her confidence "Imagine her face when a whole bucket of water dumps on that stupid mop she insists on calling hai-"

_SPLASH_

Weiss looked up and squealed with delight. She couldn't wait to see the look on Yang's face… but those weren't Yang's boots, they were red and black… the only person who wore those colours was-

"RUBY!" The two girls wiggled their way out from under the bed and rushed to the soaking red-haired girl. "Ruby you dolt! That was meant for Yang".

Ruby wasn't sure if she should be apologetic, angry, or confused. Weiss was yelling at her for messing up some prank, while Blake ran to get some towels. Ruby just stood there slightly dazed, before it finally dawned on her what was going on.

"Ohhhh I see," Ruby said, "you heard about the prank I played on Yang and think that YOU'RE the Prank Queen."

Now it was Weiss' turn to look confused. "Wait… what?"

"You think you're so smart, eh Weiss? Well, you've just started a war you can't win". Weiss looked blankly at the younger girl.

"What are you talking about you dunce!?" Weiss said angrily, "Why would I even want such a childish title, it's not lik-". _Wait… maybe I can prove my dominance over the rest of the team… that'll show people not to mess with Weiss Schnee_. "Actually, yeah!" Weiss said confidently, "I am the Prank Queen. And I'll prove it to you".

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"So you're challenging me to a… prank war?". Weiss thought for a second, then smiled boldly.

"Yes, I'm challenging you to a prank war".

"Fine," Ruby shot back, "but just know that I won't be showing you any mercy".

"That's fine," Weiss said coolly, "neither will I". Ruby grunted and stormed out of the dorm room, leaving Weiss alone to contemplate her next move.

"Blake!" Weiss called, and the faunus stuck her head out from the bathroom, still clutching a pile of towels "we're going to need some supplies".

* * *

Blake walked into the empty Team RWBY dorm room, carrying a box of supplies Weiss had sent her to gather for the heiress' next prank. Blake placed the box of assorted items onto Weiss' bed before walking towards her own to lie down.

Suddenly, she was taken to the ground by a blonde blur. Blake was fast, but the attack took her by surprise. Before she could realize what was happening, her hands were tied behind her back. Blake looked up, and wasn't surprised at all to see the grinning face of Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey Blakey" Yang said in a happy tone.

"What are you doing, Yang?" Blake asked angrily, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little," the brawler responded, "but I need to make sure you're on my side".

"On your side?" Blake asked, confused.

"For the prank war you silly kitty." Yang said, patting Blake on the head. Now, the faunus panicked. She realized that she had information Yang desperately needed. In her partner's eyes, she was an enemy. Blake had heard Ruby tell stories of how seriously Yang took prank wars, and something told her that she was about to experience the intensity and professionalism the brawler brought to the table.

"W-Weiss will be here soon..." she said nervously, "y-you'd b-better untie m-"

"Weiss won't be coming for you, not as long as I've locked our door" Yang said with a slightly creepy grin. Blake struggled against her bonds, trying to break her hands free. Yang finished off the job by tying Blake's legs back into a perfect hogtie. "You know Blake, this isn't really a hogtie… it's more like a CATtie!". Blake sighed. Yang's puns were the least of her worries at the moment.

"So… are you going to join my team willingly or am I going to have to make you?". When Blake didn't respond, Yang shrugged and slowly pulled off Blake's bow.

"Wait… what are yo-"

It started with just one finger scratching behind her cat ears. Then, the faunus felt more and more fingers lovingly rubbing and massaging her. _No… must… resist_. Blake squeezed her eyes shut, using all of her willpower to ignore the urge to give into Yang. _But… the scratching is so nice..._

"You're awfully quiet there, Blakey" Yang said teasingly. Blake shook her head violently in a futile effort to avoid the mesmerizing feeling. "You know, if you join my team, I'll scratch your ears every day".

_She's knows my weakness_. Hating herself, her cat instincts finally took over and a purr escaped from her. She tilted her head to guide Yang's finger towards untouched areas. The feeling was so… heavenly. _Why resist?_ Blake thought to herself, letting Yang lovingly scratch her.

Yang grinned evilly. _I have her now_. "Sooooo Blakey, are you gonna join my team?" the blonde asked, ceasing the ear scratching. Blake almost said yes, but then she remembered all the times Yang had pranked her with lasers, yarn, tuna, and other objects that made her cat instincts go insane.

"No" she said defiantly. Yang made a pouty face, and flipped Blake onto her side.

"What about if I scratch your belly? Cats like belly scratches, right?"

"Well actually," Blake said in a matter-of-fact tone, "that's more of a dog thing".

Yang ignored her and started to scratch around the faunus' belly. However, instead of purring, Blake started to giggle softly.

"Yahahahang…" Blake warned. Yang was a little taken aback. Was Blake laughing at her attempt to convince her to join Yang's team? But then why would she use such a malicious tone? Then, the truth dawned on Yang, who realized exactly how to convince her partner to join her.

Blake was ticklish.

"Ohhhhh, problem?" Yang bumped up the intensity of her scratching, making Blake burst out into laughter, "So are you gonna join my team?"

"Nohohohoho" Blake managed through her laughter. Yang just shrugged and kept going, finding a sweet spot right along Blake's sides. "YAHAHANG, STAHAHAHAP!". Blake bucked around, trying to avoid Yang's tickling fingers.

"Are you ticklish Blakey Wakey?" Yang asked rhetorically. Blake tried to say something, but her words were drowned out by uncontrollable giggling and laughing.

_I wonder how long she can last?_ Yang continued to run her fingers up and down Blake's sides, causing her partner to shriek with laughter. The answer to Yang's question was two minutes. It took two minutes for the faunus to finally break and admit defeat.

"OHOHOK OHOHOK! I'LL JOIN YOHOHOHOU!" Blake squealed, "JUST STAHAHAP!". Yang grinned and relented.

Blake lay there for a minute, catching her breath. She was so ashamed of herself; reduced to begging and forced to abandon Weiss by just a little bit of tickling. Blushing, she felt Yang undo her bonds and release her.

"Soooo… you're on my team?" Blake nodded weakly. Yang cheered, proud of how her plan had turned out. "Great! Just remember what'll happen if you choose to betray me…". Blake squeaked as Yang's nails scribbled down her sides. Yang laughed and left the room, leaving Blake to think about what the mischievous blonde was planning.

* * *

Weiss rubbed her sore face and sat down grumpily on her bed. She hadn't even seen the tripwire stretched across the doorway, and had fallen face-first onto the carpeted floor. To be fair, she had been expecting a better prank from the infamous Yang Xiao Long, who had reportedly been out all day planning her next attack. _And where is Blake?_ Weiss thought angrily. She had sent the faunus to town with a list of supplies to buy for their next prank.

"Blue dust," Weiss had told Blake as the latter wrote down the item on a piece of paper, "firewood, scissors, rope, and a sandwich".

"Why the sandwich?"

"Because I'm hungry," Weiss had said, "Now go, I need to keep planning". She had been expecting Blake to return hours ago, but her teammate was still missing. _She's probably fine_ Weiss thought, _Blake's a tough girl_.

All of the planning and scheming had left Weiss exhausted. She sighed, figuring she could afford to give herself a break, and lay down onto her pillow.

_POP_

Weiss sat up just as she felt the water soak her hair. "W-What the!?". Weiss looked under her pillow and saw the remains of a yellow water balloon, that had somehow been concealed by her fluffy pillow. _Ruby?_ Weiss thought for a second, before thinking of a far more likely culprit. _Yang…_

"AHA!". The door opened and Yang appeared in the hallway just outside their dorm room. "Gotcha Weiss, you gotta be a bit mor-OOF". In her moment of pride, Yang had failed to see the small rope pulled tightly across the doorframe, and collapsed to the floor. The blonde instantly jumped up and inspected the rope.

"Pretty sneaky Weiss, I have to admit, that was pretty good". The heiress looked at her blankly.

"But… I didn't do it" she said, "I thought it was you". Now, both girls stared at each other in equal confusion; Weiss soaked with water and Yang with a red mark where her face had met the ground.

Sudden laughter from the closet revealed the true culprit. "RUBY!" the two of them yelled at the same time. Emerging from her hiding spot, Ruby faced the two older girls proudly.

"That's right, you both just feel for one of the oldest tricks in the book" Ruby said, "a true Prank Queen would never fall for something so simple".

Yang stared at her sister, then at Weiss, then at the wire, before bursting out into laughter. "Oh sis, you think you're soooo smart," she said confidently, "that prank was ok, but you are FAR from being the Prank Queen".

"Oh yeah? Better step up your game, Yang; you're starting to fall behind". Before Yang could retaliate, Ruby strode out of the room, carefully stepping over her trip wire.

Yang yelled in frustration. "Ok little sis, you think you can outdo me? ME? I'll show you who's boss! Nobody outshines Yang Xiao Long in a prank war! NOBODY!". Yang stormed out of the room, her hands clenched into fists.

Weiss sighed, and strode towards the closet, dripping water as she walked. She needed a change of clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake Belladonna was having a great afternoon. After her encounter with Yang, Blake had gone to go read in the courtyard. She considered finishing off the _Shogun_ series, but felt like the beautiful weather today called for a book with a slightly happier feeling. After looking at each of the books on her bookshelf, she chose a new one called _The Life and Times of Catbug_. Sitting in the shade while reading her book, she couldn't be any happier. Until she felt something scribble up her sides.

"Hey Blakey!" a cheerful voice said. Blake almost hissed as she jolted up. She spun around and met Yang's lilac eyes. "Sooo… how you doin'?".

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Don't do that" she said with quiet anger. Yang just giggled and poked at her belly, causing the faunus to flinch.

"But you're so cute when you laugh Blakey, it's just so adorable".

Blake sighed. "Why are you here?". Yang's cheerful smile turned into a more mischievous grin. She grabbed Blake and pulled her close, so that she could whisper.

"Well, I'm planning a prank, and I'm gonna need your help with i-"

"Who are you gonna prank?" Blake asked, cutting her off.

Yang frowned, but continued speaking. "Your old buddy Weiss, and I'm going to need your help".

Blake hesitated. Weiss still thought that Blake was on her side, which is what made the faunus so useful to Yang. Honestly, Blake felt really bad about backstabbing Weiss, but as she had discovered earlier that day, Yang was very… persuasive.

"Alright, I'll do it" Blake said quietly. Yang cheered and poked Blake in the belly.

"I knew I could count on you! Thanks Blakey!". Before Blake could respond, the energetic blonde was gone; off to pull a prank on a different target.

* * *

Ruby Rose was having a great afternoon. After pulling a successful prank on both Weiss and Yang, she had cheerfully gone to the cafeteria to grab something to eat with Jaune.

"I don't get it," the blonde haired boy had said, "why do you guys get so worked up over pranks?". Ruby had just shrugged.

"It's not about the pranks, it's about being the Prank Queen," she'd explained, "The Prank Queen is pretty much the smartest, cleverest, and sneakiest person on the team".

"So wouldn't Blake be Prank Queen?"

"Nah, she just helps Weiss. Though she'd much rather be reading books than helping her pull pranks".

Now, Ruby was sitting in her dorm room working away at a homework assignment for Professor Port. She heard the door open behind her and whirled around. Ever since the start of the prank war, she had been extra cautious around her teammates. Especially around her sister; previous Prank Queen-

"Yang? What are you doing here?". The blonde girl grinned cheekily and slowly walked into the room.

"Hey little sis," Yang said with a careful tone, "I just needed to grab something important". Ruby watched her sister carefully as the brawler moved around the room to her messy bed and picked up the keys to her motorbike _Bumblebee_.

"Watcha doing there, Ruby?" Yang asked with forced curiosity, as she walked up to Ruby. The red haired girl eyed her suspiciously.

"Just some homework… why?"

"Ohnoreasongottagonowbye!" Yang yelled quickly as she rushed out the doorway. Ruby shrugged and looked back at her desk… something wasn't right.

Her papers were a little bit rustled, but something was missing… something she had left in the top corner of the desk.

"NO!" Ruby screamed, frantically looking around for the missing object. _She couldn't have taken it. If she did, I'm in BIG trouble_ Ruby thought to herself. Without a moment to lose, she ran out of the dorm room, slamming the door behind her. _I need to catch her!_ Ruby thought as her speed semblance kicked in. _I need to get my diary back!_

* * *

Yang sprinted through the campus, adrenaline pumping through her body. She had heard her sister scream, signalling the discovery of her missing diary. Yang had it tucked under her arm as she bolted for her motorcycle. _Once I get there, I'm safe_ she thought, urging herself to run faster. This was definitely a risky move, but she needed Ruby's diary if she wanted her prank to be a success.

"YAAAAANG". Ruby's angry cry rang in her ears. _She's faster than me_ Yang realized. But she was so close to Bumblebee. Just ten strides… eight… four…

Yang slammed the keys into the keyhole and twisted. She felt her faithful vehicle roar to life just as she saw her sister appear.

"See ya sis!" she called, slamming down on the gas. Bumblebee's engine gave a loud _VROOM_, before she felt the it give a strong kick…

But nothing happened.

"What the dus-OOF". Ruby tackled her sister off the bike and snatched her diary.

"I'll take that!" Ruby declared victoriously. Yang only groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, which had slammed into the ground.

"Geez sis, you didn't have to be so… violent". Ruby smiled down at her groaning sister.

"I thought you were the Prank Queen, Yang?" Ruby asked mockingly, "Your pranks are starting to slip, I think it's time for a new Queen". She left Yang lying on the ground, shaking with frustration and embarrassment.

When Yang regained her confidence, she sat up and inspected her vehicle. _What happened?_ she wondered. It was her wheels; they had no air… somebody had emptied them! Suddenly, Yang was aware of a high-pitched voice giggling from behind a tree. She stomped over, and discovered Weiss Schnee doubled over with laughter.

"What the dust, Weiss!?" Yang yelled, "You messed with Bumblebee!?".

"I-I can't… oh my dust that was just too good" Weiss said through her laughter. Yang grabbed the heiress by her shirt and pulled her off the ground.

"I was _this_ close to pulling off the ultimate prank on my sister! Do you have any idea what this could do to my reputation!?". Weiss finally controlled her laughter and looked at her angry teammate.

"Calm down Yang, it's just a prank" Weiss said, grinning from ear to ear. Yang growled, making the smaller girl's happy grin turn into a nervous smile.

"This. Isn't. Over" Yang warned, dropping Weiss to the ground and storming off. The heiress waited for the brawler to walk out of earshot before bursting into another fit of laughter. She left for her dorm room beaming with pride, slightly giddy from her first successful prank.

_Yes!_ she thought _One step closer to being Prank Queen!_

* * *

Weiss Schnee was having a great afternoon. After successfully pranking Yang and accidentally pranking Ruby, she had skipped into Team RWBY's dorm room humming happily. However when she opened the door, she gasped at what she saw; not sure whether to be angry or relieved.

"Blake!" Weiss cried when she saw her faunus friend, "Where have you been!?". Blake looked up guiltily at the gaping heiress.

"Oh… hey Weiss".

"Blake Belladonna, you had me so worried!" Weiss said, walking up to her partner in crime, "Did you get the stuff I asked for? I need it for tonight".

Blake turned away from her before answering. "Ummm… yeah…". _That's weird_, Weiss thought.

"You ok Blake?" Weiss asked, slightly concerned for her teammate.

Blake looked up at her, that same guilty look in her amber eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine… here, I left the stuff in the bathroom" she said, gesturing to the closed door.

Weiss glanced suspiciously at the bathroom door. _What if it's booby trapped?_ she wondered, _what if Blake pulls a prank on me?_. Weiss shook her head as she entered the bathroom, slightly ashamed that she would even think her partner would try t-

_Click_

Weiss whirled around as the door closed. She grabbed the door handle and twisted… it didn't budge. But that was impossible, the door locked from the inside. Then she realized. Someone had taken the door knob out of the door and turned it 180º so that the lock faced outwards.

"Blake!" Weiss yelled, hoping this was all just a big misunderstanding. She waited for her faithful partner to open the door, freeing her from the trap. But Blake didn't respond, and the door remained locked.

Weiss started to panic. She pounded on the doors, trying to catch somebody's attention. "Hello!? Anybody!? Help!". Weiss' pounding grew more frantic. With every passing minute, her hope fell apart. After what felt like an hour of calling for help, she just sat down on the floor. She screamed one last time before laying down.

_It's gonna be a while_ Weiss figured _might as well get comfy_.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was NOT having a good afternoon. Humiliated and ashamed, she had left Weiss and headed straight to a place she knew she could think without being interrupted: the library.

The librarian gasped when she saw Yang enter the massive structure. "Yeah, I know" Yang said quietly, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to study or anything". She found an empty table near the back of the building and sat down to think.

Yang looked back at the years where Ruby was too young to come up with good pranks. In those years of Ruby's vulnerability, Yang had mercilessly pulled off hundreds of pranks. She had been, without question, the Prank Queen.

But what about now? Now, she had yet to pull a single successful prank to contribute to the prank war. She put her head down and closed her eyes. She needed to think. She needed to come up with a prank so spectacular, it would get her back in the game. Then, it hit her. The most brilliant prank she had ever thought of. It would be risky, it would be dangerous, but it just might work.

Yang pulled out her scroll and called Blake.

"Hello?" came the faunus' answer. Yang smiled evilly.

"Meet me in the library… I have an idea".


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby Rose strode into the Team RWBY dorm room, careful to not trip any traps. She was in a great mood; she had avoided a prank from her sister, received a high grade for her written assignment in Professor Port's class, and just returned from a shopping trip to town with Pyrrha and Nora. Setting her bags full of ammunition and magazines, she lay down on her bed and relaxed.

It had been less than 24 hours and the prank war was already a full-scale conflict. Yang was off planning something, Blake was in town buying supplies, and nobody had seen Weiss for the past six hours.

Actually, where was Weiss? The heiress had missed class, something she NEVER did. At first, Ruby had just shrugged it off. _Probably taking a break_ she had guessed. But as time went on, the heiress was nowhere to be seen. Before going to the town, Ruby had looked in the library, the courtyard, and all around campus. However, her teammate had seemingly vanished.

_Classes are over for today_ Ruby thought as she hopped off the bed and went to grab a change of clothes; her typical outfit complete with her signature red hood. Then, she walked to the bathroom door and twisted the door knob.

_Clunk_

_That's weird_ Ruby thought, _I don't think anyone's in there_. She knocked, waited, then tried again. Was this someone's idea of a prank? Locking the bathroom door so no one could use it? If so, it was a pretty stupid prank.

At that point, Ruby realized something was wrong with the doorknob. The button used to lock the door was facing towards her, and not the inside of the bathroom. Confused, she unlocked the door, twisted the door knob, and gasped.

There, curled into a fetal position on the floor, was Weiss Schnee.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled, kneeling down beside her friend. The lights were off in the bathroom, and Weiss' eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss said in a broken tone. She sounded like she was about to cry. "I-It was s-so hot in h-here… I turned the l-lights off so it would c-c-cool down… but it was so dark...". Weiss burst into tears, turning away so Ruby wouldn't need to see her. "Its… it's so gross in here… I-I don't think the f-floor's ever been washed".

Ruby gagged at the thought, and helped Weiss to her feet. The white haired girl hugged her saviour in a rare show of affection, her body shaking from her sobs.

"There, there" Ruby said comfortingly, patting the sobbing girl on the back, "You're ok now".

Weiss wiped her eyes angrily and let go. "I-I know who did this," she sniffled, "It was Blake, she backstabbed me!". Ruby didn't believe her. _Blake?_ she thought _Blake would never do that_. However, the heiress seemed to believe it was the faunus so strongly that she decided to just nod awkwardly.

"Go relax Weiss, I'll fix the door". It took Weiss another ten minutes to calm down and compose herself. When she left, Ruby sighed and mused over what had just happened. She didn't doubt Blake was involved in the prank, but she sincerely doubted the mellow girl was the mastermind behind it. Instead, a different girl came to her mind; one with a head of blonde hair and a history of pulling pranks.

* * *

Weiss sniffed as she shoved another spoon of coconut sorbet into her mouth. The lady at the grocery store had looked at her weirdly when she approached the cashier with four tubs of the delicious dairy-free dessert, but she didn't care; she needed to calm herself down. Yang always mocked her for preferring sorbet over ice cream, but the heiress refused to even try any of that fattening concoction everybody loved so much. Sorbet was her guilty pleasure; it was her favorite food, but she saved the tasty calories for when she really needed them. This was one of those times.

So there she sat on her bed, wiping her eyes and shoving gelato into her mouth. She didn't realize how traumatizing the experience would be. She had managed to maintain her composure for the first 15 minutes, but then she slowly started to fall apart. Never in her life had Weiss ever done anything as gross as lie down in a bathroom. She had stood for about an hour before getting tired and sitting back down. It has started to get hot in the insulated bathroom, so she turned off the lights to reduce the amount of heat. Unfortunately, the lack of light made it practically impossible to see. That was when she had started to lose it.

She's imagined the millions of germs contained in the small room crawling over her, contaminating her body. The walls began to close in on her, barely giving her enough space to move. She saw faces in the darkness, laughing at her vulnerability. She'd found it hard to breathe, every intake of air becoming more and more strained.

Weiss shook her head, banishing the memory from her mind. As she binge-ate her sorbet, she thought about violent ways she could punish her backstabbing partner. She had trusted Blake; they were supposed to be fighting this war together. Did the faunus want the title of Prank Queen for herself? Weiss realized she was shaking with anger and took three deep breaths.

It didn't matter. During her time in the bathroom, she had set up a prank. She knew Blake had gone to the beach today, which meant the faunus would need to take a shower, which also meant she would need to use the hairdryer today. As the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, she always kept vials of dust with her; which had helped with her impromptu prank. She smiled at the thought of Blake using the hairdryer, only to activate her perfectly planned prank.

The thought of Blake reminded Weiss of her recent imprisonment in the bathroom. She started breathing heavily as she shoved more sorbet into her mouth. _Calm down Weiss, be strong_.

That's when Yang entered the room. The brawler was practically skipping as she walked through the doorway. However, one look at Weiss made her stop in her tracks. "What happened to you?" Yang asked in a worried tone.

"It was that sneaky, backstabbing, good for nothing Blake!" Weiss yelled, "She… she locked me in the bathroom… for like, three hours!".

_Oh dust!_ Yang thought, _I completely forgot about that!_. She suddenly remembered asking Blake to lure Weiss into her trap. To be fair, it was an ingenious prank, and it quite clearly worked. Weiss looked traumatized; sitting with her knees against her chest while shoveling sorbet into her mouth.

_Hmmmm… I wonder if…_ Yang approached the heiress and put an arm around her. "It must have been _awful,_" she said with fake sympathy, "all those germs from the bathroom floor crawling over you. I hear most germs live in bathrooms". Weiss shuddered, and hugged her legs to her chest. Yang smiled, feeling minimal guilt for what she had done.

_She kinda deserved it after messing with Bumblebee_. Weiss didn't even scream, she just sat there, rocking back and forth.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!" Yang said cheerfully. The blonde strode away, leaving the traumatized heiress behind.

Weiss grabbed her tub of sorbet and shoved her face into it. "It's ok" she said over and over again, not believing herself.

* * *

It was evening by the time Blake finished off doing what Yang had asked her to do. She looked over the scroll with pride. The blonde brawler had somehow gotten ahold of Ruby's scroll, and given it to Blake with the instruction to download a certain file. It hadn't been easy. Ruby had taken the time to download nearly every single firewall and anti-virus program on the internet. Eventually, Blake found a hole in Ruby's security system, and the file started to download. The whole process took a little under two hours, meaning she didn't have enough time to go to the beach like she had planned.

Just as she started to relax, someone squeezed her sides repeatedly. Blake jumped away and turned around. Yang was trying hard to hide her laughter, but wasn't very successful. Blake frowned and handed her the scroll.

"Here, now don't do that again". Yang grabbed the scroll and grinned.

"Sowwy," she said, not sorry at all, "Good job Blake, we're one step closer to pulling off the ultimate prank on Ruby".

"We?" Blake asked, raising her eyebrow. Yang poked her belly, making the faunus yelp.

"Of course, you're on my team… right?". Yang wiggled her fingers, making Blake quickly nod in agreement.

"Wait… why just Ruby? Aren't you… er… we also against Weiss?". Yang laughed, and leaned towards Blake.

"Well, Weiss is a little bit… how do I say this…. traumatized at the moment," she whispered, "She won't be a proble-".

"Wait WHAT!?" Blake yelled incredulously, "SHE'S TRAUMATIZED!? HOW!?".

"Welllll," Yang began, "I kinda forgot she was locked in the bathroom, so she just stayed there for a few hours…"

"A FEW HOURS!?" Blake asked in a voice that didn't suit her calm personality, "I LOCKED HER IN THERE EIGHT HOURS AGO!".

"Calm down, calm down," Yang said assuringly, "she was released two hours ago". Blake yelled in frustration, feeling extremely guilty for her part in Weiss' traumatization.

"I need to go apologize" Blake said, running off to the bedroom.

"Wait!" Yang said, trying to stop her. Unfortunately, she was too late, and Blake was gone in a black blur.

"Oh for dust's sake" Yang muttered, taking off after the girl.

* * *

Yang arrived too late to save Blake from Weiss' berating.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH IN THERE!?" the heiress screamed, "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!". Ruby was kneeling next to her screaming friend, trying to calm her down. Blake just stood there looking extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry Weiss," she said quietly, "You have to believe me, it's not my fault".

"OH YEAH!? THEN WHO'S FAULT WAS IT!?".

"It was Yang! I promise! She made me do it!" Blake said, frantically pointing to the blonde standing in the doorway. Weiss' cold eyes slowly focussed on Yang with seething hatred.

"Xiao Long…" she said threateningly, "I swear on my honour as a Schnee… I am going to kill you". Weiss said the threat with so much malice that Yang took a step back, trying to distance herself from her raging teammate.

"Woah, easy there princess," she said, trying to maintain her confident personality, "We're in a prank war. This is what happens during prank wars". Weiss slowly rose from her bed and walked towards the brawler until their faces were just inches away from each other.

Yang gulped, genuinely a little bit frightened by Weiss' unflinching glare. "So… you want to have _that_ kind of prank war? Very well then, no more Ms. Nice Heiress". Yang just nodded meekly. Weiss stared at her for another second, then hopped back into her bed. Yang gave Blake a look before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

_Ahhhh, my favorite part of the day_. Yang caressed her wet hair lovingly, getting ready to dry it. This was the moment she lived for every day. After a warm shower, she would spend about half an hour fixing her hair perfectly. She found that the best way to get the shape she wanted was to use the hairdryer and just let it curl naturally. She reached for the device and plugged it in. Then she pointed it at her hair, turned it on…

And screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got around to writing the next instalment to this series (sorry it took so long). Thanks for the great response to the first four chapters! Leave a comment if you liked this one or if you want to make a suggestion.**

* * *

Yang screamed so loudly, it was a wonder that the whole school didn't hear her. When Weiss heard the brawler's shriek of terror, she smiled. Her prank had worked.

Ruby heard her sister scream and leaped from Weiss' side towards the bathroom. When she kicked down the door, her jaw dropped. _Oh crap…_ she thought as Blake appeared beside her.

"MY HAIR!" Yang yelled. The bathroom was a total mess. While trapped inside the bathroom, Weiss had decided to put dust inside the hair dryer. The result was exactly what she had intended; the dust had shot out of the device, covering Yang and everything around her in a mix of blue, red, green, and white. "MY HAIR! IT'S A MESS!" the brawler shouted as she ran to the shower to rinse the dust off.

Ruby cringed, fully aware of what might happen next. She could already imagine Yang causing an explosion of fire, burning the whole dorm room to ash. Oddly, Blake didn't seem to worry about it at all, and even had a small smirk on her face.

Yang turned the shower on and felt the water flow over her, carrying multiple colour of dust down the drain. She stood there for a while, brooding over her current predicament. Ruby would never do this to her, which left only Blake and Weiss as suspects. Blake had been working for her all day, which only left…

"Weiss…" she said quietly. The blonde left the shower, still wearing her soaking pajamas, and slowly walked towards Weiss' bed. "You…"

Weiss was still sitting with her legs against her chest, but she had a small smile on her face. Her impromptu prank had worked flawlessly; she had gotten her revenge. Looking at the red-eyed, soaked, and angry person in front of her, the heiress couldn't help but feel a little bit proud.

"What? You're mad at _me_? You locked me in a bathroom for _hours_! You pretty much traumatized me, but you're mad!?". Weiss bit her lip. She hadn't meant to sound so demeaning. Yang studied her for a second, then the red left her eyes and she guffawed. Weiss looked in disbelief for a second, but then started to nervously giggle. Blake and Ruby just stood there, watching their two teammates laugh.

"What… what just happened?" Ruby asked quietly. Blake just shrugged, just as confused as her young Team Leader.

Yang calmed down and looked at Weiss with a goofy smile on her face. "I hate to admit it, but that was pretty good Weiss". The heiress beamed with pride, clearly content with her latest prank. "I'm… sorry about… you know… locking you in the bathroom" the brawler mumbled, "I guess I took it a little bit too far".

Weiss sighed, and looked scornfully at her friend. "You went further than a _little_ bit too far… but I forgive you". Yang smiled gratefully at her, then leapt onto Weiss' bed and embraced the heiress in a hug. "Yang, no! You're going to make me wet!" Weiss hissed at the still-soaking brawler embracing her, but made no attempt to break free.

"I'm sowwy Weiss," Yang said, looking apologetically at her. Then she leaned in and whispered, "but you know I'm going to get you back, right?".

"Right… just no bathrooms, ok?". Yang chuckled, and released Weiss, who looked expectantly at her.

"Ok… no bathrooms".

* * *

"Blake… Blake, get up!". Blake groaned and turned over, ignoring the voice hissing into her ear. "Blakey, get up!".

"Go away, it's too early" Blake moaned, trying to go back to bed. Suddenly, she felt nimble fingers slip under her blanket a squeeze her sides. "GAH" Blake shot up, but a hand covered her mouth before she could say anything. Even though she was still groggy, she could only imagine one person who would wake her up in the middle of the night.

"Shhhhh" Yang whispered, "Don't be so loud, you'll wake everyone up". Blake pushed Yang's hand off of her mouth and turned to glare at the girl.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed, "It's still dark out!". Blake suddenly noticed what Yang was wearing. "Are those… my clothes?".

The brawler looked down at what she was wearing. "Yeah, we're going to do a covert night operation, so I needed some black clothes". Blake moaned and got out of bed, careful to not wake Ruby or Weiss.

"Remind me why I'm on your team?" Blake asked rhetorically. Yang giggled and poked the faunus' side, causing her to jump. "Oh… right".

"Come on Blakey," Yang said as her partner grabbed some clothes from the closet, "hurry up". Blake zipped into the bathroom (which was still covered in dust) and quickly got changed into her signature black outfit. Yang was waiting for her, holding a bag full of supplies. "You take so long to change, I thought you'd never be done". Blake just sighed and followed the brawler as she tiptoed out of the dorm room and into the hallway.

* * *

"You know we could get in big trouble for this… right?" Blake asked Yang as the two of them scaled the outside of their dormitory. The brawler scoffed and continued climbing with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Oh please, I do this all the time," she said confidently, "Actually, just last week I climbed up to our dorm room after class".

"Why?" Blake asked curiously.

"Because, kitty, sometimes when I climb up to our dorm room, I can catch people doing embarrassing stuff," Yang explained, "I once saw Weiss fawning over a photo of Neptune on her scroll". Blake stifled a chuckle, trying to keep her focus on climbing.

"Please don't make me laugh, we're really high up," she said, grunting with effort as she made a nimble move up the vertical wall.

"Alright, we're here," Yang announced, pulling the bag off of her shoulder. Blake climbed onto the ledge next to her and took a break.

"So what now?". Yang grinned mischievously and tossed a small device to the faunus. "We put these on the windows, they're filled with itching powder I bought from town". Blake shrugged and started to stick the small devices to the window.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came from inside Team RWBY's down room. The two girls looked at each other, then at the window, then back at each other.

"Hide!" Yang hissed, shuffling away from the window. Blake crawled from the windowsill to the ledge just as Ruby's face appeared.

"Blake?" she said, her voice muffled by the window. Blake just stood there, one leg on the ledge and the other on the windowsill.

"Just act normal," Yang urged her partner. Blake slowly moved herself onto the ledge and out of Ruby's view. Little did the faunus know, she had just made a big mistake.

"Blake?" Ruby called as her friend disappeared from the window. The young leader's curiosity got the better of her, and she flipped open the lock on the window.

The two pranksters standing on the ledge outside of their dorm room barely had any time to react. They heard the sound of their window lock unlocking, then the sound of Ruby pushing against the glass.

"OH CRA-" Yang yelled as the devices attached to the window exploded, covering the three girls in itching powder.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was having a nightmare. She was back in the pitch-black bathroom, unable to move. In the dark, she could feel things moving over her body; little germs crawling on her arms, her legs, and her head. She tried to scream, but the germs flowed into her mouth. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm. A massive germ, waiting to infect her with whatever diseases littered the bathroom floor. It was calling her name… it sounded like Ruby.

"WEISS! WEISS WAKE UP!". The heiress' eyes shot open and she jolted out of bed.

"WHA- RUBY!?" she screamed, still sweating from her bad dream. At first, all she could see was the outline of her partner illuminated by the moonlight. However, as her eyes adjusted, she saw that the girl was covered in a white powder.

"WeisssomethinghappenedIwokeupthenIsawBlakeoutsidesoIopenedthewindowthentherewasthisbigexplosionandherewasdusteverywhereand IT REALLY ITCHES," Ruby burbled. She jumped around and squirmed as if there were ants in her sighed and looked at the window.

"Ok, calm down you dolt" she demanded, "now, WHAT IS GOING ON!?".

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Blake said angrily as she climbed through the window, also covered in itching powder. "Yang decided it would be a good idea to booby trap the windows with itching powder bombs".

"It wasn't a bad idea," Yang whined as she followed Blake into the dorm room, "and it _almost_ worked". Weiss studied the three girls, then sighed and turned on the lights.

"You're all idiots!" she hissed, "Don't you know how much trouble you could all be in!? What if someone saw you!?". The three girls looked down at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sowwy Weiss," Yang said apologetically, looking at the heiress with a pouty face. Then, she finally couldn't take it anymore and frantically scratched her arms. "GAH IT ITCHES SO MUCH!".

"Shhhhh, stop yelling" Weiss demanded, "and stop itching, you'll scratch your skin off".

"I DON'T CARE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Yang cried, still trying to eliminate the itchy sensation. Realization dawned on Ruby's face, and she rushed towards the bathroom.

"DIBS ON THE SHOWER!" she shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

"Wha- THE SHOWER! TO THE SHOWER!" Yang yelled, bolting towards the closed bathroom door. Blake, who's itching powder was starting to take effect, took off after her partner. Weiss stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where her teammates had been just been standing.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Weiss mumbled as she crawled back into her bed. _They're lovable idiots,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep, _but still idiots_.


	6. Chapter 6

"It still itches reaaaally badly," Yang whined as she applied cream to her right arm. Even after washing all the powder off and sleeping for eight hours, some areas of her body still itched like crazy. The itching powder prank was just another thing to add to her list of failed pranks. Even with Blake as her "loyal" ally, it was obvious that she was losing the prank war.

"At least you turned out better than Blake," Ruby said as she donned a red cloak. Last night Yang and Blake had worn the faunus' last two outfits, which were now covered in itching powder. With no clean outfits left to wear, Blake had the choice of wearing either Weiss' or Yang's clothes. Because Weiss' dress was two sizes too small for Blake, the poor girl had no choice but to wear the brawler's outfit.

As if right on cue, Blake exited the bathroom. To say that the faunus looked uncomfortable was an understatement. Clad in a brown and yellow outfit that was too big for her, Blake shifted uncomfortably as the two sisters stared at her.

"Guys… you're making me uncomfortable". Ruby was the first to snap out of her trance and smiled encouragingly at Blake.

"You look… umm… very…"

"Good!" Yang interjected, "You look very good". Blake frowned at the two of them and walked over to her bed.

"I'm not leaving the dorm room today," she announced as she crawled onto her mattress, "I look stupid". Ruby started to disagree, but a high-pitched voice cut her off.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Weiss Schnee yelled incredulously. The heiress had just returned from the town, where she had bought more cream for her teammates. Blake blushed and dove under her blanket.

"Forget it! I'll just wear pajamas all day and read in my bed!" she moaned from under her blankets. Yang sighed, feeling a bit guilty. After all, it was partially her fault for dragging Blake with her to pull off the prank. But at the same time, she couldn't help but giggle at the way her partner looked in her clothes.

Ruby strolled over to Blake's bed and pulled off the covers, revealing the red-faced faunus. "Calm down Blake," the young leader said as she reached for her teammate's cat ears, "you can't just stay here all day. How will you eat?". Blake opened her mouth to object, but the feeling of someone scratching her ears made her relax.

Blake moaned happily, almost purring, as Ruby gave her an ear scratch. Weiss looked at the two of them, then _harumphed_ and walked out of the dorm room, announcing that she was going to get breakfast. Yang shrugged and followed her out of the room, leaving the two girls to themselves.

* * *

"Sooo Blake," Ruby said after a few minutes of silence, "what do you think of the prank war?". The faunus moaned softly and opened her eyes, still enjoying her ear scratch.

"Prank war?" she asked sleepily, "I guess it's ok…". To be honest, Blake hated the prank war. When she had enjoyed her brief alliance with Weiss, but her current alliance with Yang was a nightmare. Maybe she wouldn't hate it so much if they were actually winning, but because none of the brawler's pranks had been successful so far, it was more like being a captive than a teammate.

"So you're saying you're happy being on Yang's team?" Ruby asked, her happy tone turning a little bit more confrontational. Blake eyed her leader suspiciously, now fully aware of how much control the younger girl had over her at the moment.

"Ummmm… yes?" she said, failing to sound confident. Ruby raised her eyebrows and ceased her ear-scratching.

"You don't sound very convinced," the red-haired girl noted. Blake paused for a moment, contemplating her alliance with the blonde brawler.

"Yeah, I guess I don't," she responded. Ruby sighed and resumed her gentle scratching, causing Blake's muscles to relax.

"You know… you don't have to ally with her…" Ruby said softly, slowly trying to manipulate her friend, "you could ally with Weiss… or with me". Blake jerked her head away and stared at Ruby, her amber eyes meeting the younger girls' silver ones.

"So you're saying I should ally with you?". Ruby stroked the faunus' ears softly, trying to calm her down.

"No, but I'm saying you don't have to ally with Yang" she said, putting on a perfect poker face. Blake studied her for a second, before hopping off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"You're right… thanks Ruby," she said as she grabbed a small box hidden behind Yang's clothes labelled _Prank Supplies_. The faunus looked back at the girl sitting on her bed, then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When she was absolutely sure Blake wasn't coming out any time soon, she grinned evilly and cheered. Without Blake, Yang had now lost one of her biggest assets in the prank war. "Perfect," she said to herself, "With that taken care of, I can resume my quest to be the true Prank Queen".

* * *

_WHERE IS IT!?_ Weiss screamed internally as she looked through her bag for the fifth time. She was sure she hadn't left her scroll in the dorm room, and she definitely hadn't left it in the cafeteria, but the small device was missing; vanished from her bag. The heiress was already beyond panicking, and was on her way to a full-scale meltdown.

Not only was the scroll expensive, but it also contained a lot of personal information. Specifically, it included all of her text messages to her friends; something she did NOT want some random stranger discovering.

"Umm… Weiss?". The heiress looked up and saw Ruby standing over her, holding something in her hands. "You left your scroll in the dorm room, I thought you might need it". Weiss snatched the scroll from Ruby's hands and inspected it. It didn't look like it had been tampered with, but she was still a little bit suspicious.

"Thank you" she said after taking a few more minutes to inspect the scroll. Ruby nodded and darted away in a red blur. Suddenly, a notification popped up on Weiss' screen.

"_New message from Neptune Vasilias: 'Sup?"_

Weiss felt her cheeks turn rosy, and typed a reply.

"_Hi Neptune :)"_

"_Hey, can I ask you a question? 3"_. Weiss' heart skipped a beat, and she felt herself blushing even more.

"_Of course" _she resisted the urge to put a heart in her message and sent it, eagerly waiting a response.

"_Do you have a crush on me, Snow Angel?"_ Weiss couldn't resist squealing like a schoolgirl and quickly typed her response, completely unaware of the red-haired 15 year old watching her from behind a bush.

* * *

Ruby loved the feeling of power she possessed at the moment. So far, her ingenious prank was working perfectly. Weiss hadn't forgotten her scroll in the dorm room, Ruby had stealthily stolen it while the heiress was eating lunch. Then she had quickly switched her name with Neptune's on Weiss' scroll before returning it to its rightful owner.

When she saw Weiss' "_Yes 3" _show up on her screen, she knew she was passed the point of no return. Now, she could ask the heiress on a 'date', get her to do something humiliating, the possibilities were endless!

"_Hahaha I need you to prove that" _Ruby typed.

"_How?"_

"_There's a costume store in town. If you send me a photo of you dressed as a leprechaun, then I'll believe you"._ Ruby watched Weiss, waiting for a reaction. The heiress looked at the message for a second before shrugging and replying.

"_Laughing out loud, you're so funny 3. I'll do it"._

Yang Xiao Long skipped happily into her dorm room, not bothering to knock on the door. The blonde was just returning from a great training session that left her exhausted but happy. By the end of the session, she was able to pull off a move she had been trying to teach herself for months. Finally, after countless injuries and attempts, she had accomplished her goal.

* * *

"Helloooo, I'm home" she said in a sing-song voice. When no answer came, she frowned. "Rubes? Weiss? Blakey?" she called… no answer. _I guess they're not home_ Yang thought dismissively, setting Ember Celica on her bed.

Surveying the room, she noticed someone had closed the curtains over the windows. _Probably Blake,_ she deduced, _that silly kitty loved the dark._

Suddenly, the lights flicked off and the door slammed behind her. Yang whirled around and got into her defensive stance, ready for a fight. Unfortunately, it was hard to see. With the curtains drawn and the door closed, the room was pitch black.

Something slammed Yang from behind, causing her to fall face-first on the ground. "OW! What the-!?". Someone dove on top of her, pinning the brawler to the floor. Yang barely had time to struggle before her attacker tied her hands behind her back.

Yang was strong, probably the strongest person on Team RWBY, but her bonds would not break. No matter how hard she struggled, whatever was wrapped around her wrists was unbreakable. The depressing realization that she was at the mercy of her assailant dawned on the young blonde, who finally stopped struggling and sighed.

"Ok Rubes, you got me," she muttered helplessly, guessing her sister was behind this "now come on, untie me".

Silence.

"Rubes? This isn't funny anymore," Yang said nervously. Without Ember Celica, she was defenseless. With one last desperate attempt to escape, she willed herself to emit fire. _Come on Yang… get angry! _she willed herself. However, the feeling of uncertainty and nervousness was too strong, and her effort was futile.

She heard footsteps walking away from her; boots hitting the floor. The lights turned on, and Yang saw Blake Belladonna standing by the lightswitch, looking proudly at her prize. The faunus strolled over to the door and locked it, preventing any unwanted intruders from interfering with her fun.

"Hey Yang," Blake said coolly, "Don't worry… I just need to make sure you're on my side".


	7. Chapter 7

**Blake getting her revenge on Yang? Ruby finally receiving her photos from Weiss? An old alliance being (re)formed? Yes, the longest chapter of the series has it all! As usual, leave a review if you liked it and fav it if you REALLY liked it. **

* * *

"What!? Blake, what are you doing!?" Yang exclaimed as she bucked around, trying to break her hands free. She had expected Ruby to be behind the attack; not Blake. After briefly reflecting on her actions towards the faunus over the past few days, Yang decided she would much rather be at the mercy of her sister.

"Remember when you tied me up and tortured me until I joined your team?" Blake asked happily, "Well, now the tables have turned". As she observed Yang struggling against the ropes that bound her, Blake couldn't help but feel extremely satisfied.

Yang started to panic. She vividly remembered the day she had 'convinced' Blake to abandon Weiss and team up with her. She doubted the faunus had forgotten about that incident. In an attempt to maintain her bravado, she forced herself to laugh. "HA! You're going to torture me? What are you gonna do, read me a book?". Blake frowned and continued her explanation.

"As I was saying, you've made me do all your dirty work while you relax. Then, you drag me out of bed to do 'missions' that end with itching powder all over my clothes," she said, beckoning to her current outfit, "Well now, it's payback time! You're going to say your sorry fo-"

"And what if I don't?" Yang asked with mock curiosity.

"Then I'll torture you," she answered, "Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for merc-"

"How about we make a deal?" Yang offered, "You untie me right now, and I won't tell anyone about that book I found under your pillow… I think it was called _Ninjas of Love_". Blake's face fell, and for a moment Yang thought she had won.

"H-how do you know about that?" Blake stammered, caught off guard by Yang's offer. She had worked so hard to keep the book hidden from her teammates. Of course, she should have realized that her pillow was inadequate hiding spot; especially when her teammates included the infamously nosy Yan Xiao Long.

Yang, who had regained some of her confidence, kept pressuring Blake to free her. "That doesn't matter… what matters is that you need to untie me so tha-".

"So that you can keep blackmailing me?" Blake interjected, regaining her composure "I think it would be easier to just make you agree to never tell anybody about what you found". _Crap!_ Yang thought when she realized she had just dug herself a deeper hole.

"Wait, you don't have to do this Blakey" Yang said, trying to reason with the black-haired teen, "We're a really good team! Blake and Yang, Yang and Blake… we're like a bee! Yeah, a Bumbleby!"

"Don't be silly, Yang. That's more like a ship name for us than a team name," Blake said as she sat down on Yang's legs, effectively pinning her in place. Yang struggled for a little bit, but then ceased her efforts and sighed.

Almost immediately, Blake's eyes were drawn to Yang's hair. The brawler was infamous for loving her hair, which made it the ultimate tool for controlling her. _There's so many thing I could do to her,_ Blake thought evilly, _I don't even know where to begin_.

"W-what are you gonna do to me, Blakey?" Yang asked nervously as Blake started to gently stroke her golden locks. The faunus ran her fingers through the thick mop, taking note of how Yang's confident personality melted away as soon her prized hair was threatened.

"Don't worry about it," Blake responded, "all you need to know is that we're about to have a LOT of fun".

* * *

"Oh… my…" Ruby stared in disbelief at her phone, not sure how to feel. She had been walking back to her dorm room when a phone beeped, signifying she had just gotten a message. "_Message from Weiss Schnee"_. Ruby had silently hoped for it to be the photo she desperately wanted, and turned on her phone. For a minute, all she could do was stare at what Weiss had sent her.

The heiress had definitely complied to "Neptune"'s request. However, in a move that was very unlike herself, she chose a rather… revealing costume to pose in. Although she was shocked, Ruby couldn't help but giggle at how uncomfortable Weiss looked. She had a smile that was so obviously fake it made Ruby cringe, and was striking a pose that was equally cringeworthy.

"I… I can't show this to anyone…" Ruby muttered sadly. No matter how badly she wanted to embarrass the heiress, she knew showing everybody the photo, it might jeopardize their relationship. Plus after the bathroom incident, Ruby doubted Weiss needed another prank that goes too far to deal with. However, she couldn't reveal to the heiress that she was pretending to be Neptune. Weiss would probably kill her before dying of embarrassment if she discovered it was Ruby she had sent the photo to.

"I need to find Weiss," Ruby said to herself, "Think Ruby… where would Weiss be? Oh! She might still be at the costume store!". With that, Ruby darted out of the building; completely unaware that just a few doors down, her sister was in absolute hell.

* * *

"Ohohoho mahahan thahahat tihihickles!" Yang giggled. Blake thought back to when Yang had put her in a similar predicament; tickling her into submission. Although the brawler had tried to deny it, it became quite obvious that she was VERY ticklish. In fact, she bucked around so much that Blake was having trouble staying on top of her.

"So, does it tickle more when I do… this?" Blake asked as she poked into her friend's sides. Yang bit down on her lip, successfully holding in her laughter, "Or when I do… this?". Blake ran her fingers around Yang's abdomen, causing the latter to burst out laughing.

"PFFAAHAHA STAHAHAP IHIHIT! THIHIHIS IS TOHOHHORTURE!" Yang pleaded as Blake assaulted her midsection. After ten minutes of tickling, Yang was starting to lose her fighting spirit. To be fair, Blake had only lasted around two minutes when it was her on the receiving end of the torture.

Blake momentarily complied, and stopped tickling the brawler. Yang gasped for breath as her red cheeks slowly returned to their normal colour. "Do you want me to stop?" Blake asked, feeling a bit of sympathy for the blonde. Yang nodded furiously, still trying to catch her breath. Blake grinned and pulled out her scroll. "Ok, all you need to do is say a few things for me," she stated as the voice recorder on her device opened. "First, I want you to say 'I'm a ticklish little schoolgirl".

Yang groaned. "Blaaake," she whined, "this is embarrassing". Blake shrugged and drove her finger's into Yang's stomach. "NOHOHOH OHOHOHOK I'M A TIHIHICKLISH LIHIHITTLE SCHOOLGIRL! THERE, I SAID IHIHIHIT! OHOHHO MAHAHAHAN STAHAHAHAP". Blake took her hands off of Yang's torso and grinned.

"Yes. Yes you are," she said happily, "Now, say 'I have a crush on Cardin". Yang gagged, and looked up at her partner in disbelief.

"Winchester!? Ew!" she exclaimed, "There is no way I'm going t-OHOHOH NOHOHOHO I HAHAHAVE A CRUSH ON CARDIHIHIN!". Blake listened to the recording, then set her scroll down again. "Can I go now?" Yang asked, "I think you've had your fair share of reve-"

"No" Blake replied coldly, "I want you to promise me you'll forget about my book".

"Woah, woah, woah," Yang said, "I've discovered one of your smutty bo-"

"It's not smut!" Blake exclaimed, "It's a highly sophisticated romance novel".

"Ok, sure. But you expect me to NOT tease you about it? That's just cruel". Blake's eyes narrowed and her hands moved dangerously close to Yang's stomach.

"You're not really in a position to be teasing" Blake threatened. Despite her situation, Yang smiled playfully at the faunus.

"That's sounds like something a smut-reader would say". Blake thought about what that meant for a second, then growled in frustration and relentlessly dug into the flesh under Yang's ribs, sending the blonde into hysterics.

"HEHEHE SMUHUHUT READER!" Yang teased, sticking her tongue out at her attacker. Blake, finally losing patience, stopped the tickling and grabbed a fistful of Yang's hair.

Yang's teasing face instantly changed into a horrified expression. "Blake… please let go" she said softly as the faunus tugged lightly at the trapped strands. Blake smiled, mentally comparing herself to a puppeteer holding the strings of a puppet.

"Oh? What's wrong, Yang?" she asked in an innocent tone, pulling the hair back a little bit further. Yang whimpered, and moved her head forwards to lessen the strain on her treasured locks. "Ohhh, I get it. You want me to let go?". Yang nodded weakly, being very careful to not pull her head back too far. "Well, sorry… smut-readers don't have hearts". Blake slowly pulled the hair up until the strands were tight.

"So many things I could do…" Blake muttered, thinking out loud, "wouldn't it be ironic if I burned your hair?". Yang desperately shook her head in disagreement, staring at Blake with pleading eyes. "Yeah, you're right… I should just cut it".

Blake had to suppress a grin as Yang's eyes widened. The faunus whipped out Gambol Shroud and help the spike to Yang's trapped hair.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Yang shouted, "You're bluffing!".

"Wanna bet?" Blake asked, pushing the spike slowly into the strands of hair.

Finally, the resistance left Yang's eyes; after nearly 15 minutes of tickling and a few serious threats to cut Yang's hair, Blake had finally broken her. "No! Please Blake, d-don't do this," Yang begged, "I'm sorry I teased you about _Ninjas of Love_, I promise I'll never ever EVER tell anyone! I was j-just kidding, I w-wasn't gonna tell Rubes or Weiss a-about it! You gotta believe me!".

Blake smiled at the normally confident girl. "Yang… are you begging?" she asked, slightly shocked. Yang nodded frantically in response.

"Yes! I am! See what you've done? You've forced me to literally beg for mercy! Just please let go of my hair!"

Blake studied her for a second, then released the strands in her hand. Yang breathed a massive sigh of relief, and smiled thankfully at the girl straddling her torso.

"Learn your lesson?" Blake asked calmly as she got off of her prisoner.

"Oh yeah," Yang replied, "I learned that I should probably be a bit more scared of you. Now can you please untie me?". Blake laughed and complied, undoing the bonds that bound Yang's hands. The brawler rubbed her wrists with a sore expression on her face. "So… clean slate?".

"Clean slate" Blake agreed, "Just remember what'll happen if you don't keep yourself in check" Blake slowly ran her fingers through Yang's hair, causing her to tense up. The blonde nodded to signal she got the idea.

* * *

Weiss Schnee skipped into the dorm room, feeling the happiest she had felt in a long time. Today had been a good day for one sole reason; Neptune had admitted he had a crush on her. Well, he didn't technically say he had a crush on her, but from the tone of his text messages, he definitely liked her. The only thing that was troubling her was what Neptune had requested her to do. Of course she trusted Neptune, but if that photo were to be leaked…

"Hey Weiss". The heiress snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Blake was sitting on her bed, holding a book. Weiss could tell by the faunus' facial expression that there was clearly something she wanted to talk about.

"What's wrong Blake?" she asked kindly. Blake looked at her apologetically and put her book down.

"I'm really sorry about the bathroom thi-"

"DON'T talk about that!" Weiss said suddenly, cutting Blake off before she could continue her apology, "Sorry, I just don't like being reminded of it". Blake put awkwardly put her arm around Weiss, and continued,

"I thought we were a pretty good team," she said, "I thought that you might want to… team up again?". Weiss stared at Blake's hopeful face, thinking of what to do.

"What about Yang?". A mischievous grin flashed onto Blake's face, making Weiss raise her eyebrow suspiciously. "What did you do, Blake?".

"Don't worry about it," Blake responded calmly, sticking out her hand "So… what do you say?". Weiss considered for a moment, then shook her teammate's hand.

"Alright, why not?".


End file.
